1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening between two lateral side members attached to the vehicle, on which a pre-mounted roof module which covers the roof opening is attached and to a process for making such a roof.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the above mentioned type is known, for example, from published German Patent Application DE 197 09 016 A1. In this motor vehicle roof, a pre-mounted roof module is placed from above on a roof opening which is surrounded by the body frame and is attached to the body frame. The roof module comprises a rigid cover which in its dimensions corresponds essentially to the body frame, and a headlining which is located underneath the cover and which in its peripheral edge areas projects above the cover, and thus also the body frame. This projecting edge area of the headlining is made flexible so that when the roof module is installed on the body frame, upon passage through the body frame it can be bent downward without residual deformation, it being subsequently possible to bend back the edge area of the headlining in order to cover the body frame from underneath.
A similar roof module is also described in A. Weissbrich et al. VDI-Reports No. 1264, 1996, pages 513 to 534.
The disadvantage in these roof modules is that the bendable edge area of the headlining leads to additional costs, and as a result of the additional joints in the four corner areas, to disadvantages in the design.
German Patent DE 195 02 019 C1 discloses a motor vehicle roof in which a roof module which has two side parts which comprise one lengthwise spar each and one B-column, a roof plate and a cross spar is placed at the height of the equator on the shell of a motor vehicle and is attached to the shell.
German Patent DE 43 13 555 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,478 disclose a motor vehicle roof with a roof module which comprises a module frame which is composed of two side members and three cross members and which can be screwed between the two side members of the body at stipulated attachment points which are made as screw-in sleeves in the side members of the body, in a roof opening which extends between the side members of the body, the screwing into the screw-in sleeves taking place from the inside. The attached module frame can extend from the front window of the motor vehicle as far as its rear window.
Other motor vehicle roofes with transversely braced module frames are known, for example, from published German Patent Application Nos. DE 32 22 419 A1 and DE-AS-1 630 925.
The primary object of this invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof with a pre-mounted roof module which is made simple and economical, and still can be easily installed on two lateral side members attached to the vehicle. Furthermore a related object of this invention is to devise a corresponding installation process.
The aforementioned objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by a motor vehicle roof having a roof module made on the two sides which engage the side members such that a rigid top part rests on the respective side members, while an essentially rigid bottom part fits under the respective side member, the vehicle roof being made such that the roof module can be pushed from the front or the rear into the side members for attachment to the side members, by such a roof module which, after attachment of the roof module, a rigid upper part of each of the two lengthwise sides of the roof module rest on the respective side member, while an essentially rigid lower part of each of the two lengthwise sides of the roof module fits under the respective side member, and by an installation process for installation of a pre-mounted motor vehicle roof module for covering a vehicle roof opening between two lateral side members attached to the vehicle, the pre-mounted roof module being pushed into the side members from the front or from the back, after insertion a rigid upper part of each of the two lengthwise sides of the roof module resting on the respective side member, while an essentially rigid lower part of each of the two lengthwise sides of the roof module fits under the respective side member, and then the roof module is attached to the side members.
In the motor vehicle roof or installation process in accordance with the invention, it is advantageous that the lower part of the roof module which fits under the respective side member is made essentially rigid, i.e., simple and aesthetically pleasing and still, by the corresponding configuration of the roof module and the motor vehicle roof, simple installation is possible, since the roof module, during installation, can be pushed into the side members of the motor vehicle roof. In doing so, the lower part of the roof module can preferably have a slight flexibility which facilitates the insertion of the roof module and guarantees that the lower part of the roof module, which is made preferably as the edge area of the stationary inside headlining, after cementing the roof module to the side members, adjoins the roof spars as close as possible from underneath. Furthermore, less height above the assembly belt at the passenger car assembly plant is necessary due to the installation from the front.
For transverse stiffening of the motor vehicle roof, preferably at least one cross member is integrated into the roof module for joining the two side members. Here, preferably for a roof module which can be inserted from the front or from the back, the front and the rear cross member of the motor vehicle roof is replaced by a corresponding integrated cross member of the roof module. In this way, it easily becomes possible to push the roof module into the side members without a corresponding loss of stability of the motor vehicle roof as a whole occurring.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the two side members are provided with an essentially horizontal support flange for the roof module on which the upper rigid part rests with the roof module attached and is preferably attached by means of a bead of cement. The rigid upper part is preferably part of the module frame.
The installation process according to the invention is preferably developed such that, before inserting the roof module, a bead of cement is applied to each side member, during insertion, the roof module is moved at a certain height so that the distance of the rigid upper part to the bead of cement is sufficient to prevent contact, and after reaching the end position of the roof module, the module is lowered onto the bead of cement so that the bead, after setting, produces a solid connection between the roof module and the side members.
The height of the roof module when inserted is determined by the robot. If necessary, the side members on their bottom can each have a support surface on which the outside edge of the inside headlining of the motor vehicle, when the module is inserted, can be held down until this outside edge springs back elastically after the module is seated on the flange with the bead of cement.
To increase the stability of the roof, the cross member or each cross member which has been integrated into the roof module can be screwed onto the bead of cement with the side members after the roof module is lowered.
In the following, one embodiment of the invention is detailed by way of example using the attached drawings.